Head-mounted display (HMD) devices can be used in various applications, including military, aviation, medicine, video gaming, entertainment, sports, and so forth. See-through HMD devices allow the user to observe the physical world around him or her, while optical elements add light from one or more small micro-displays into the user's visual path, to provide an augmented reality image. The augmented reality image may relate to a real-world scene which represents an environment in which a user is located. It is desirable to provide an immersive visual experience for the user.